


in the blink of an eye

by windthorne



Series: soul promenade [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Goddesses, Humor, Soulmates, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windthorne/pseuds/windthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nobody has ever thrown fate and destiny off balance as much as zuko and katara have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the blink of an eye

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't done so, i highly suggest reading part 1 of this series first! it'll definitely help you understand this fic better.
> 
> first, i have no words to explain why i continued this concept. it just happened, i swear. 
> 
> second, i really tried to stick with canon, but the two goddesses said "lol no" and it went downhill from there. sooo let's just pretend tlok never happened, at least for now.
> 
> and finally, this is crack. pure crack, i tell you. like, the first part was serious and heavyweight, but this is the complete opposite. it's a different take from the first fic, so don't expect drama to be here. you are warned!
> 
> enjoy :)

The last southern waterbender grows before their eyes.

Well, "grows" is too weak of a word to pinpoint her.

She  _flourishes._

She becomes one of the most powerful benders in the world, training the avatar with her own limbs, and she cradles the universe in her fingertips. The water tribe girl embodies passion and emotion, and it's everything Fate and Destiny had imagined.

Of course, they knew this would happen. The sisters had planned this for far too long, and time speeds up quickly as soon as she finds the Avatar. Everything is just a sequence of events from there.

She discovers the scroll. She meets the prince. She battles him numerous times, then forgives him all the same. She bends with a snarl, and loves with a smile. 

And then, surprisingly, she gets with the Avatar at the end of the war.

That, they think, is what throws Fate and Destiny off.

"Wait," Fate blinks a few times, watching the universe with a frown. She points at the waterbender and the Avatar sharing a sweet kiss. "Wait a second. Was that supposed to happen?"

Destiny shrugs with a blank expression. "That…wasn't exactly the plan," She muses. "But some things happen for a reason."

Fate squints her eyes. "Where is the prince when you need him!"

"With the knife girl." Destiny answers. "They had kissed earlier. Didn't you see that?"

Fate takes a second to remember, and then her face falls. "You're right, I forgot. Well. That's just wonderful."

Destiny, in all her elegance and beauty, unknowingly scratches her head in confusion. "There's nothing we can do, Fate. They have made their decisions." She sighs. "If they had wanted more, they would have pursued each other."

"Huh. Okay,” Fate starts pacing quietly. “Don’t panic.”

“I’m not.”

“There's still a lot of time," Fate continues, sitting on a chair she made from thin air. "They're so young. They have an entire life ahead of them."

"Exactly." Destiny sits as well. "We should just wait. No need to meddle in their situations. They've made it this far without our interference. It'll be interesting to see how far this goes."

Fate huffs. "Can I just give them a little nudge at least? Like a search for his mother? Or a trip to the Fire Nation or the South Pole?"

"No, it's best to just leave them alone." Destiny shifts, watching as the group of young heroes embrace in joy. "They're meant to be. It doesn't matter how much time will pass." She rises. "The ending will always be them."

"Another prophecy, huh?" Fate smiles. "You seem to favor those two a lot."

"They might have stirred my heart. Just a little."

* * *

 

Fate does end up giving them a little nudge.

It's the most prying she's done since her will to scar the prince, but it's still a meddling that Destiny doesn’t take lightly to.

Four years later, the waterbender and firebender have left their significant other, effectively leaving them ‘single and ready to mingle,’ as Fate calls it. And yet, neither of the pair have made any leeway towards being anything at all. It makes Fate twitchy sometimes, causing little earthquakes here and there. Destiny is the more subtle one, just waiting for the right time.

But Fate is the impatient one after all.

Destiny crosses her arms, regal beauty as beautiful as it is alarming to her sister. "What did you do now?"

Fate nervously bites at her fingers (which she really shouldn't do, because the tides become higher when she does so). "Nothing, really! ... All I did was misplace one thing."

"Oh?" Destiny gives her a _look_. "And what would that be?"

"I... might have accidentally left the waterbender’s necklace with the Fire Lord."

Destiny narrows her eyes. "How does that equate to misplacing _one_ thing?"

"She was the one that gave it to him!" Fate threw her hands in the air. "She made that decision, not me! But..."

"But what, sister."

"But I just... made it to where the Fire Lord couldn’t give it back to her. Yet."

"Please explain, now.”

"I just had a little talk with him, that’s all. Told him that she was a very special lady.”

Destiny’s height has risen a few inches now, which means she’s definitely angry. “You spoke. With a _mortal?_ ”

“And I have absolutely no regrets!”

"I can't believe you right now." Destiny tries to be mad at her sister, but it obviously doesn't work. "You really need to stop meddling with those two. It will happen in time!"

"But you know I'm not patient!"

"Well you need to control yourself. The last time you did this kind of stuff was with Oma and Shu. Look what happened there. And the last time your patience blew? The Avatar froze up in the South Pole!"

"I do agree that my patience needs to be constrained." Fate puts a finger at her chin. "I might set off an entire war."

"You already did, sister. We are still fresh out of it, actually."

"Never mind that!" Fate says. "I can't help it. These two really need to get it together. They've been dancing around each other for far too long, and it's high time that they do something about it!"

"You're impossible."

"No I'm not. You've dealt with me for eternity. Surely I can't be that bad."

All Destiny can do is let out a long sigh, and hope that the two souls will find a way to each other.

"Do you even want to know the outcome of my doings, though?" Fate asks.

Destiny waves a hand. "I guess."

"He ended up keeping the necklace, first off." She grins, pleased with her actions. "And now, she has a good reason to visit him again. That necklace loves to keep them connected. It keeps them coming back to each other.”

Destiny would never admit it, but sometimes her sister can really pull through when it’s needed.

“Well, what’s done is done.” She looks down at the universe below her, thinking quietly. “All we can do now is watch.”

* * *

 

It takes twenty-five years before Destiny's prophecy is fulfilled.

("Took them long enough!"

"Fate, please.")

They watch silently as the two soulmates finally, _finally_ confess their feelings to each other. Fate says nothing, which is a first. She doesn't even make a sound when the Fire Lord wraps a necklace of promise around the waterbender. It's the same necklace she's worn all those years, with a second, lighter stone hiding delicately beneath her mother's first.

And only when the two are out of their vicinity do Fate and Destiny finally break.

"I'm so happy!" Fate claps her hands in joy. "I can't believe it's finally happened!"

Destiny can only smile, shaking her head. "They are just two souls, Fate. I'm just glad they found their way to each other."

"Yeah right, Destiny. I know you're fangirling super hard right now."

"If I was, I'm trying not to show it."

The two sisters dwell in their own spot, reminiscing over their accomplishment.

"So, what now?" Destiny asks, staring at the soulmates she'd been rooting for for so long.

"Now," Fate smirks, and then whips out an orb—a red, bright soul. "Now we let this little one do its job!"

"What—where did you—?" Destiny quickly snatches the orb from her sister's hand, tucking it safely with her. "Not yet! They're not ready for children."

"Whatever," Fate rolls her eyes. "I have their other kids with me, mind you. Does it matter what order they're born in?" She pulls out two more orbs, a blue and red. "Time to create more destinies!"

"FATE!"

**Author's Note:**

> after writing this, i realized that fate is actually me. fangirling over zutara and meddling her way to victory. 
> 
> here is a bonus moment b/c why not:
> 
> "ah, young love. i wish i had that. destiny, can we make another eternal entity? preferably a hunky one? we can name him and everything."  
> "fate, no."  
> "why not? it would be just as nice-looking as the fire prince! he is the hottest soul of the century, if you ask me. that family of fire has brilliant genes. my prophecy for his scar also worked out quite well--i mean, he pulled such a beautiful lady."  
> "fate."  
> "and a beautiful ~water tribe~ woman at that! their babies are going to be the most beautiful children in the planet. i am making it happen, as of right now."  
> "fate, please."  
> "whatever. it's happening because zutara is real."  
> "what is a zutara?"  
> "you don't know? that's their ship name, silly! get with the new lingo!"
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
